


When Leaves Begin To Crawl

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p>
<p>Essentially, leaf sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Leaves Begin To Crawl

The Doctor was in a particularly creative mood. This was by no means an uncommon occurrence. Today's mood was also a not uncommon form, either. He was blending his own teas again, on the lookout for something particularly different. He'd been at it all morning and his fancy old-fashioned tea chest with its various mixing bowls was becoming quite a mess. He'd so far done Lapsang Souching with blackcurrant, assorted alien teas with chamomile and chocolate with bilberry. Some were quite good, whilst others were, uh, not so good. He'd now decided to do something he'd always been curious about. It was something called a "Suicide". It generally involved alcoholic beverages or soft drinks, but he wanted to try it with tea. He took off his cravat and tied it over his eyes - taking care that he couldn't see a thing, then he started mixing teas - by groping for one bowl of loose tea after another and taking a bit from each one. He put a cover on the finished result and, after removing his cravat, went to brew a pot of his "Suicide" blend - not having a clue as to what varieties he'd put together. He took the pot of tea to the console room.

The one drawback to a "Suicide" blend, he mused, was that if it was good, one had little chance of recreating it, but any chance of accidentally recreating a horrible result wasn't good, either. He sighed and took a sip.

"Hmm." He considered the taste carefully. It appeared to be Earl Grey, mixed with one of the alien varieties he couldn't quite identify and, he thought, a little rooibos as well. There were also several other flavours he couldn't accurately identify, either. "Interesting." He drank the rest of the cup, then reached for the pot. In the meantime, something very extraordinary was happening...

********

Back in the TARDIS kitchen, something unbelievable was occurring. Amongst the spilt loose teas, two varieties actually appeared to be gravitating towards each other on the surface between the mixing bowls of the tea chest. One was Terran Darjeeling and the other was a Gallifreyan tea made from a Gallifreyan plant called a "Quelicia" berry. The two teas approached each other and appeared to mingle - in a very agitated manner. Some minutes - and much agitation later, the most extraordinary entity materialised on the surface of the tea chest. It was an irregular shape and looked as if it were made of golden loose tea. Somewhere in the upper third, slightly to one side, there was a dark brown spot. The entity lay motionless, then, after a moment or two, started slowly to stir...

********

The Doctor finished the pot of "Suicide" tea and headed back for the kitchen. Next he would try an all tisane blend. He was feeling a little "Poirot-ish". Back at his tea chest, he reached for a teaspoon and stopped. He stared open-mouthed at the sight in the area between the mixing bowls. There was a trail of loose teas coming from opposite directions and between them, the most extraordinary little creature he'd ever seen! It was no bigger than his palm, irregular in shape and looked like golden loose tea - with what looked like a dark brown heart! He also detected the distinct scent of chocolate emanating from the new little being. It shifted in a very nervous manner at the Doctor's appearance. Though it appeared to have no eyes or mouth, it was definitely making a soft gurgling sound - as though afraid.

Hoping the TARDIS was translating, the Doctor said, "Well, well." He smiled at the little creature. "A tea-based lifeform. And made from Earthly and Gallifreyan teas. Hmm, half-human on your mother's side, possibly?" He chuckled. "I can sympathise with that!" He took another sniff. "And with an inner chocolate - dark chocolate, judging by the colour. Extraordinary." The creature moved agitatedly and gurgled again. "There, there." The Doctor soothed. "I won't harm you. You're quite safe. And, may I say, 'Welcome to my TARDIS!'". The creature seemed to calm down. "Now then, little one, what are we going to call you?"

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the following caption photo, which was inspired by a totally insane New Year's resolution suggestion I received at my LJ for 2009.
> 
> [](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/catherine_072/media/innerchocolate_bordered_zps944225fa.jpg.html)


End file.
